codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Satellizer/Transcript
( Satellite point Sakhalin Island and upload a video ) [ News caster ] : The Sakhalin Island is now a battleground of Lonalist and Alexiv Ultranationalist that lit the light in the island [ News caster ] : The Japanese government now reacts the battle in Sakhalin Island as a " danger for our homeland and our people " [ News caster ] : JSDF recently launched and Operation Second Ten - Go as a security against nearing invasion of Hokkaido by Lonalist troops ( Satellite point a SAS Black Hawk ) [ Price ] : This is Price this is my command of my new SAS team back 2018 [ Price ] : What is our new operation LT Sandy Luis ? [ Sandy ] : Yep captain Price , we are gonna going to Sakhalin to help the unknown division of JSDF in " Operation Second Ten - Go " [ Price ] : What is division of this operation ? [ Sandy ] : Well you check Captain [ Price ] : Hmmm ( Satellite point two JSDF division ) [ Price ] : Atago and Takao JSDF division in Sakhalin [ Sandy ] : Cheapskate , wait here's our new member Captain , her name is Private Satellizer [ Satellizer ] [ Time : 12 : 09 : 12 ( JST ) ] [ Private Sattelizer , SAS ] [ Sandy ] : Seargent meet our new sold in our SAS team , Private Satellizer [ Ezkiel ] : Sure to meet you mam ( helicopter lands in swampy land ) [ Sandy ] : Were here lets move out ! ( Team near the house with Lonalist soldier ) [ Sandy ] : Lad , stay frosty [ Sandy ] : Theres one tango in the house [ Sandy ] : Hit my mark , 1 2 3 , go! ( When SAS team walking in the dense forest near village ) [ Sandy ] : **** ! , were spotted Lad [ Sandy ] : Hold your fire is not an option just go ( After hiding Lonalist troops in the pathway ) [ Sandy ] : Bad luck , they put a trap on us [ Ezkiel ] : Were are the JSDF soldiers ? ( After fighting with Lonalist troops in the village ) [ Sandy ] : Wait , hold on [ Sandy ] : Friendlies ! [ Takamura ] : This SGT Takamura , Atago JSDF division [ Sandy ] : Let's give an extraction point for the ships [ Takamura ] : Thanks , lets go squad ( when JSDF and SAS spotted a new resistance ) [ PVT Fubuki ] : Tak ! , we found a new Lonely troops ( JSDF nickname of enemies ) [ Takamura ] : **** ! , get down ! ( After figthing with the Lonalist troops and nearing an extraction point ) [ Sandy ] : Takamura lets go ! [ Takamura ] : No i can't , i have mission in nearby village [ Takamura ] : We see you soon SAS team ( When SAS team spotted a Lonalist tank ) [ Ezkiel ] : **** ! , we've got a tank [ Sandy ] : Sat , use this RPG -7 ( After destroying the Lonalist tank ) [ Sandy ] : Lad , we're safe [ Sandy ] : Price we're going home